Power of two
by Nicky magic
Summary: I'm Nicole and I want to tell you about my crazy thing I call life . . Well I have a gift no one beside my littLe sister understand me she like me . She has a gift too . Our parent gone ,we move to NYC , run to giant turtles . New editor Annie-chan
1. BEFORE

More Prologue Nicole POV still

For my whole life I've been differrent . I went to school like any other girl . I know most girls my age are over with boys and popularsity . But not me and my sister , we were different , we were special . My family has alway been on the run . Move here and there . I never understand why . Mom and Daddy alway said the mean men are try to get us or the mean men founds us .

But when I was 7 years old something unthinkable happened . I was try to reach for my favorite book but mom put on top shelf by mistake . So I did what any kid would do . So I went on my tippy toe to get book but I was still to short . So I started jump hoping i would somehow get it . I was still too short , I roar off in frustration . Then all of a sudden the book was floating in the air . Magically the book floating I was shock to my core . I did the one i could do I yelled " MOM " . My Mom came racing in my but then freeze in her track when see the book as well . She grab my hand then raced to my little sister room grab her too . ( Molly was 5 at the time ) Mom reach for the phone and called my dad . '' We have to go , James "

Next thing I knew we were moving again to pennyvania in a old house . We never move again for some reason but i like it , we had a treehouse where me and Molly would go , laugh and play until the day sky turn into gray . Molly and I were the bestest of friends.

Molly has a gift to able to freezes time , but when do so Everyone is affect and freeze into the position they were in but for some reason and me and mom were didn't . I never understand why . After see Molly haves powers . Mom train us to use for only emergency and wisely . Mom had a power too she had the power to health the sick and wounded . She said she put a special spell on us when we were babies so we never get sick or get hurt . If we even trip and fall and cut our knee it would heal in seconds .

My family were every close

My sister and I had a 2 year between us . We grew ever frond of each other , We would do anything to keep other safe to matter what the cost . We never kept secrets from each other if wwe felt we would comfort the other

Molly was bright fill with hope . she could find the silver lining in everything and the good in everyone . When I was 15 and Molly was 13 we mastered our powers and learn to control it .

the one day that I would never forget .

We walking home from school . When we came to the door to see it was a crack open , like it was burst open we ran to see the house trash . With no sign of mom and dad . Mom warn us , if for anything to happen is to go to their bedroom , under the bed with a box of stuff and a list of thing need to do . I told Molly to pack her things and i ran to my parents' bedroom to find the box with paper and files and a note

That Letter change my life and my heart forever . Thinking I would never be happy again . Wish for it to just be a bad dream that i can wake up from .

Yeah all done for now please write your thoughs no mean comment please BYE

STORY BY NICOLE AND MY GOOD FRIEND AL


	2. What about me

Dear girls ,

If you are read this that mean the mean men found us and they got us and doing who know what to us .

We should have told you but the men came because of me and you guys . They , the reason you have powers . They will do everything to get your powers from you . In this box is hair die , New indentity , money , pictures , and two tickets to NYC . Go to New york city and stay hided and keep each other safe . Hope the best for you both I love you both .

signing MOM

For Nicole ,

First Name : Sophia Last Name : Hill

Age :15

DOB : March 3 , 1998

Hair ; golden light brown

Eye color : Seaweed green

Height : 5'4 ft

Mother : Susan Wilison Father : James Hill

Little Sister : Lily Hill

For Molly ,

First Name : Lily Last Name : Hill

Age : 13

DOB : July 12 , 2000

Hair : golden light brown

Eye color : Seaweed green

Height : 5'2

Mother : Susan Wilison Father : James Hill

Older Sister : Sophia Hill


	3. new name ?

After reading the note , I felt a tear ran down my face . That mean we are on our own . Alone to face the crude world that lie before us

But I do know one thing for sure I would protect Molly from goons that took my mom and dad . It was a matter of time until they came looking for us . I wouldn't let them lay a finger on my little sister . Molly my only family leave .

I look through the box some more and found two bow of light brown hair dye and a pair of color eye lense . I look at the box read the instructions .

Man Molly not good to be happy when she hear this '' I say to myself know Molly love her dark brown hair . But for me I think it would be nice to have a new look .

Next I saw was a picture of our family all out in the backyard eat ice cream and of us all laughing on a hot summer day . I smile look at the picture remember the happiness that we all once share then all the happiness was flush away with saddest knowing all those happy day gone disappearing into thin air . I then remember Molly . I put the picture in my jacket pocket . I pick up the box an d started walking to Molly's room

I stop at her door and knock on the door .

" Come in " she respond

" Hey Molly Umm Mom want us to go to NYC and to change our identity . "

I said as I hand her the note . She started read the note , after reading the note she hand it back to me .

So we are just go to NYC and forget Mom and Dad , we can't just abanned them thier family

" Molly I know that Mom and Dad are still there but we need to got to NYC and do what Mom and Dad want us to do , I can't loose you too . " I said

" I miss them so much " , Molly said

" I know I miss them too " I answer

" So what we do now ? " Molly asked

" We need to pack some clothes , dye our hair , then book a flane to NYC for the morning , So I want you to go dye your hair then came out for dinner . "

" Okay " Molly said then pause to look at my paper '' ... Sophia " .

" Okay Lily go start dye while I start packing " , I said

"Fine but did mom really have to say light brown just saying " , Molly whined as she started walking to the bathroom

" It not that bad " , I said

The next morning

Molly and I have dye our hair , pack , book our flance . We were now on board to NYC last night I look up apartments and found one perfect , two bedroom and one bathroom , a kitchen , and a little living room . This big sister on a roll got our papers and bags pack . Sign us up for school . I hope I can to find a job soon to support us . I didn't get any sleep think of my new responsible of me and Molly . So I make sure we get all the thing last night .

All I could think is if my parent are even alive and the obstacles that lie in our path .

that the end of this chapter , yeah i know i just doing nick and molly but i promise the turtles will be in soon i just want to for you to understand the characters . I lov ethe soy where it going . Please leave comments but nice one too . ooohhhhh yes i do know my writing is the best but i love where the story head and i puting my foot down . i will write this story .

Signing Nicky and Al


	4. Nyc

New York was a place , where people just mind their our business . A place where people where private . A people can easily mix in with the crowd . It was perfect place for me and Molly aka Lily to hide and keep our indenity a secret .

It been a year now , since we been on our own . We miss mom and dad bad , just wishing that we can be together once again . I told our best chance we have in be normal in not to use your powers not matter what .

We settled in our little apartment . I have a part job as a employee at a supermarket . We have very little thing but we can't complain we have a roof over our heads , food in our stomata .

We still have each other . " right "

In the present Saturday

We are walking through the front door just caming from my long day of work , pick up Lily from a friends' , and lastly pick up dinner for us . This big sister stuff is hard work .

" Ohh it good to be home " , Lily said as she walk the coat rack puting up her coat I start walking to the kitchen puting down the pizza down on the counter . Pulling out two plate for me and Lily . I put the piece pizza on our plate . Then walk to the living to see my sister watching Space Hero thinking it the most awesome thing in the world even over the fact she haves power of freeze time . I have the her room to prove it .

" Dinner service " I said as I hand her plate of pizza .

I turn to the couch i sat down eat a piece . Then Turning my attendent to Molly who was gazing at the show without a care in the world .

" You are such a Fangirl , Lil "I said

" In the blood " she said laughing

I join in laughing know my sister the crazy as they come

3 hours later 10:33 P.M.

Molly fell asleep on the floor of living room . I walk carefully around her make my way to my room put my PJ on and I went to the living room checking on Lily . See she still knock out . Then out of no where men start bursting out of everywhere . I stood there scare to death thinking the mean men mom said found us as they started walk toward my now wake sister .Anger grow in me .

" You will no hurt my sister " , I said as I run to my sister protecting my sister as I start grabbing and throwing stuff at them . Trying not to use my power .

" Lily Go get The bag-packs " I yell at her she run do as she told . I fighting the Robot-things trying to buy us time and from following Lily . One started speaking " Kraang need to get Wilisons For Kraang " . "Well not today " I said as " kick them both right in the middle of chest part hoping to push them back a little to buy time for Molly . She came running back withthe bags in her hands .

" Okay ready when you are " Lily said as she hand me my Bag

" Ready " I said as I start push and kick our way to the door out to the rooftop know if thing get start get in deep trouble we can have 76 % of someone not see we have powers . When We get to the roof . Right as Lily enter the roof I push the door shut and quickly look on the ground seeing a Piece of a old pipe tube I grab it think fast and push it throught the handle . Hoping it would help us .

I look around for way out of here .Where the fire escape when you need it .

The door soon busted open trap us on the roof I prepare my self for battle know I wasn't going down without of fight . The creeps with guns looking things started to close in on us .A teleology blast fill the air .

Following with a scream filled the air. I turn around seeing my sister on floor hold her arm . I run to my sister side .

" Let me look " , I said she did as she was told . I look at it at her arm seeing it that it was shot from their toys . It was bleeding bad " owwww " Lily said from me hold it . " Sorry " thinking we are doom and that we had no chance in the world anyway . " Soph we need to get - " she was cut off When we hear a yell " boosakasha . We both turn to see Four giant turtle came to our resuce . I didn't know what to feel scaried or curious . I turn to Lily see she be think the same thing .

There were Four of them

One has a blue mask ,red , purple , orange .

One in the purple mask came running towards us kneeing to the ground with us with the other running screaming into battle .

" I promise in to going to hurt you , I'm donatello , what your name ? " he said clamly and in a comforting way I could tell he was tell the truth .

" My name Sophia and this is my sister Lily " I told him

"It nice to meet you two can I see your arm , Lily " He ask I look back at my sister still hold her arm .

" Ohhh no it fine " Lily said nervously as she pull her arm closer to her

" No , I want to help " as he took my sister hand

" No you don't unders - " she cut off when he take her arm and when he looks at it , the bleeding cut was starting to heal magically from my mother spell

" What the heck " he look at us froze in amazed at what just happen

" Uuumm " she said shyly as she start to stand up with us following her

" How did you do that " Donatello ask

" Did what ? " I said trying to pretend that it didn't happpen

" her arm ? ' he ask

' Don , is everything okay " blued one ask as the other three turtle came toward us

I turn around to see the Bot defeated .

" everything fine leo " Don answer

" Oh Hi I'm Leo and these are my brothers , this is Raph ,and Mikey and Donnie " he said when he point to all his brother

' I'm Sophia and This my little sister Lily " I said " Now, that we meet Um Sophia How did Lily do that " Donnie ask again

" Did what ?"

Umm Molly Should we Oh grezee " knowing I screw up big time

" Wait Molly ?" Leo ask

Yeah I though Her name was Lily " ask the one in he Orange mask

" Molly ? I ask Molly

" Yeah I think it the least we can do since they are our lives , but i Think we should do somewhere private " Molly answer

" I know , Molly now "

Molly snap her finger and everything freeze beside me and molly and our turtle friends


	5. meet nice ones

WOOOWW THEY SAID as Molly finish freeze time

" Let start this over My name Nicole and this - "

" Molly thank god i hate Lily , I finally got to say that for over years " My sister said .

" What do you mean years ? " Raph ask

" Yeah , And Why did You say your Sophia and Lily "

" Is it because , That why the Kraang are after you " Leo said

" The Kraang ?" I said

" What a Kraang " Molly added

"You know the dude with brain in thier chests " Mikey said

" I see " look at the ground

" Well Nicole what you power ? " Donnie ask

" I'm telepath I can do this " I said as i wave my finger up . The guy start to float like balloon . I laugh a little getting to use my power that feel like in for ever

" Sweeett Trick Nicky " Mikey said

Thanks " I said

" This is amazing but then how did Molly arm heal so fast " Donnie ask

My happy mood turn to saddest . I start to put the guy down gently . I fought the tears best I could . I turn to Molly see was about to cry as well . I walk up to her and hug her comfurting her.

" It okay " I said softly to Molly

The guy start walk us and seeing that we about to cry . I hate remembering the day of the begin of be on our own .

" I'm sorry I shouldn't had ask " Donnie said said put a hand on my shoulder

" It okay I turn to him , it my Mother's power , She put a spell so we never can get hurt when we were babies . " I said sadly

Know my Mom was that kind of mom as I put out the picture of us from the box we got out of my pocket . " I kept this for a year now " I said as I handed Donnie the picture .

" That use to be us " Molly said

Donnie frown when he look at the picture then at us . He handed it to Leo he look at us in the picture he lower his head then to Raph . He look at us then the picture as well . Lastly Mikey just smile at the picture .

" Soo you use to have Brown hair " mikey said happy trying to light the mood like something my sister would do .

" Yeah I hate this Golden light brown hair " Molly said put on a piece of her hair .

" Don't say that at least you have hair " Mikey said as he walk next to Molly and rub her hair playfully . I smile see my sister happy again .

" Me and Molly had our powers since we were born . But Last year they got my mom and dad , so we have to come to nyc to Hide But it look like they find us again "I said

"Nicky um , where are we going to go now " she ask me

" Umm we can get a hotel room tonight and get a leave tomorrow " I answer

" What you are leaving " Mikey

" Yeah we need go , they find us before they come back " , I said as i start walking to see what is left our apartment . Molly follow with the turtle .

" go get one thing from your collect Molly because we are not come back " I told Molly she ran to her room .

" So that it you just leave , not going to fight back . " Leo ask I sighed

" Sweety their only one thing that I care for is keeping my sister safe and I think You know what I talking about see your brother . I can see you care for them , this Is our best chance . so If you don't mind I need to get my sister " I said a little harshly but It was the truth .

" What if we help you " Leo ask

" no you don't have too we don't want you nice guy to get suck in this madness . "

" Hey we already suck in this madness we can help if you let us . " Leo said

"I don't know " I ask Molly starting to walk in the room with something in your hand .

"Trust me we want to help " Leo said I see he really want to help . But I don't want to put molly in the line of danger .

Molly walk up to me she look straightin my eyes " Nicky I can't live like this any more "she said

I know she shouldn't have to be in this madness know she should be have a normal life .

I look at Molly " I quess I am in then " I said

But we can't live here even if we get a hotel they soon find us again . I said

"Guys " leo said and they hundle in a circle talking over each other . Then they came out with the three brother happily and with a angry Raph

" you can live with us " Mikey said happily

" Thank you guy so much " Molly said walking to the nears turtle and hugging him . He hugg Donnie . I swear I saw his eye turn white and then he hugg her back .


	6. Home sweet home

" So you live in the sewer " , I ask a walk through it with the guys , Leo leading the way .

Molly refuse to go down into the sewer water so Mikey carrying her .

" Yeah,but it not that bad " , Leo said trying to convince us that sewer life is no different than life up on the surface .

" So Molly , what did you pick from your collection " , I ask my sister wondering what she picked .

" Oohh I grab my Space Heros video " she said as she held it up to me .

" Wait , you like Space Heros ?! " , Leo ask sound surprised

" Who doesn't , It's the best show in the whole known universe " My Fangirl sister answer

" Me " Raph deadpanned.

" I love Space Heros " Leo said sounding like a Fangirl as well, just ... Not a girl ... He's a fanboy , I quess .

" See Raph they are fans out there " Leo boasted to Raph

" What has the world come to " Raph said as Molly and Leo start talking about Space Heros

" You too ? " I ask the others

I never like the Space Hero's show . I just got Molly the stuff so she would be happy , to be honest ... I now don't know if it was a mistake or the right decision ..

" You have no idea " Raph said .

Then we stop , I could see light up ahead . I turn to the guy , Leo spoke first " Umm our father different he not a turtle , but I promise he nice wants you get to him .

" Okay guy you get the girl settle while I go to talk to master splinter . " Leo said

" Better you than me " Mikey said

We walked in the sewer home place , it's huge . Leo walk away to where I assume his dad is , while Donnie and Raph sat down in the space that what look like a living room I careful sat down , not want to break or do something I wasn't supposed to . I didn't want to anger a huge turtle mutants , that wouldn't end well for me

Mikey put my sister down back on her feet . " Thanks Mikey " Molly thanked

" No probs ,bro, I mean, uh sis,? " , Mikey said smiling

Leo came back with a mutant rat that had a robe looking thingie .He walk up to me and Molly . I stood up to stand by my sister .

" Hello, young ones . I am Master Splinter " he introduced.

" My son said that you were attacked by the Kraang because you have ... powers ? Is this true ? " He asked .

" Yes me and my sister have been run from the Kraang for years ," I answer.

" Yeah ! Just last year we came to New York City and went to hiding , " Molly added

" I see , don't you have any mother and father . " Splinter asked stroking his beard thing.

" They're gone " Molly said plainly .

" Any place to go ? " he continued .

" Nothing" I said sadly

He walk up to us looked at us each in the eye . He close his eye and grabbed his beard .

" I see , You two can stay as long as you want if you please as long as you tell no one about us or this place , " he said

" Yes , we be honored , " I said

" Thank you !" my sister said as she ran and hugged him . He hesitated for a moment then , smiled and hugged her back . I smiled seeing my sister so happy . After the hug she back up and look at him .

" You are very much welcome " he said before walking away .

" Thanks you guys so much , you don't know how much this mean to us ." I said to the guys . "

" Yo Molly, you want to see something cool !? " Mikey ask my sister happily

" Sure ! " she said excited before they ran off to the another room .

Maybe there a chance for me and my sister to be happy again. Maybe one day we won' t have to run from the Kraang not more . Just maybe , we found a family again . Just maybe .

Yay , I got another chapter finish and with the help my new editor , Animalia Doubatsu

please give her a hand . Woohoo , I hope you love the story until next time , this is

Nicky and Animalia bye


	7. not alone

Well it's been a few days now , since the we meet the turtles . We decided stay down in the lair knowing the Krrang can strike at any moment . We don't going to school not wanting to bring any attention . Molly and I both grew very frond of our new turtles friends . . Molly hangs out with Mikey a lot . They talk and joke all the time . I love seeing that my sister has a friends to talk to beside me . Don't get my wrong I love my little sister but it very lonely when it was just the both of us .

I hang out in the lab a lot with Donnie . He's really smart , and he also has a lot of cool gadgets and machineries . I like talking to him about my parents and the life we had before . He always listened and I feel safe when I talk to him . I'm glad I had someone to talk to . I didn't have friends at school , I was quiet and just did my work , my job , ad took care of my little sister . I didn't get time to myself . I would work all day and I come home see my sister happy talking about her day she had . Seeing her happy made it all worth it .

Donnie told me about his and brothers adventures .

Saying they fought battles and they meet a bunch mutants . I love hear his story they were so amazing .

They save this girl name April o' Neil . She about my age , she has powers too . She has phychic power . She regularly captured by the Krrang with her father . But the guys save in time but wasn't able to save her father sadly . I feel bad for her knowing how she feels , when my parents were taken from me .

I miss Mom and Dad dearly . I hope to see them again .

The turtles clean a room out for me and Molly to share . We both love it here . We havefour new friends who care for us right now .

/

I'm in the living room reading my new book happily . I love this book I found in the sewer yesterday . It's call Crazy by Han Nolan it about a boy name Jason who had imaginary friends and took care of his crazy insane father .( A/N , I personally love it :D ) I sat when started to notice footstep creek behind me . I didn't need to look from my book to know it was Mikey .

" Don't even dare " I said plainly .

" I'm not the one you shouldn't be worry about " Mikey said with a smirk on his face .

Before I could react or do anything , I feel water fall over my face and book . My NEW book , for that matter .

"Got you sis " Molly said then high three Mikey .

"Rrrrrrrrhhhhhhh Molly ! " I growl .

I chased Molly around a little bit , then look at my new now wet book . I see it not completely ruin .I walk to lab door . " Whatever , I going in the lab " I said before leaving the room with my book in my hand

I walk to the lab to find Donnie work with one of his gagdets .

" Hi Don " I greeted the purple masked scientist .

" Oh Hi Nicky " He said as he look up from the thing he was working on and greet me with a smile .

" Hey Donnie what you working on . " I ask him . I walk over pull a chair up to his desk to see what he's working on .

" Just fixing the T-phones " he said hold the phone up .

" oh I see " I said as I watch him work

" Umm , Nicky can you get my screwdriver over there please " He ask me while pointed at the table with his toolbox .

" Sure thing " I said flicking my finger using my power to get the screwdriver . I giggled to myself get to use my power for fun and not fear of use it .

" Here you go " I said as I lower the screwdriver into Donnie hand .

" Thanks , i have to admit you powers are incredle " . He said .

" I know but it cost me my family , all I have is Molly now " I said as I lower my head feel saddest wash over me

" Hey , but if was for your powers you wouldn't meet us and now you aren't alone you have us " He said as he put a hand on my shoulder .

" Thanks Donnie " I said with a warm smile .

I sat on my chair think about what he said and he right . I not on my own no more . I have the guy on my side now . I glad they here help me and my sister knowing if they didn't . We would be in the hands of the Krrang .

I turn to see Donnie started working again . I smile think I not on my own . I watch Donnie work on the T- phone . See him poke at the wires and chips . Through the box opening in the back of the shell like phone .

Then the lab door crack open with Raph in the doorway " Hey Guy you better hurry Mikkey and molly eat all the pizza . " He yelleed before closing the door behind .

" We better go then " i said Knowing Molly and Mikey they would eat the whole pizza if we didn't .

" Let go then " he said as he open the door to the lab . Letting me go first .

We walk to the kitchen seeing everyone at table seeing my new family . I am sad my parents are gone yes but look now I friends with the turtles . I would never thought my life would end up like this .That life right . I can't ask for more .

...

And now some words from our editor yay !

Editor's note !

I'm sorry if I left any grammar mistakes . I'm Nikki-chans editor , Animalia-chan . You can call me Annie or Annie-chan .

I'd just like to point out that this is my first time editing . Once again I apologize for any mistakes I failed to notice . * bow * Gomenosai minna !

Hate review will be ignored, thanks for reading this ! Nikki-chan put a lot of effort into this . Plus , I dare say she doesn't have a ton of experience writing , so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

~ Annie-chan, over and out

Thank you Annie-chan

WELL I DONE FOR TONIGHT . PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND IDEA OR THING I SHOULD ADD TO MY STORY . I HOPE YOU LOVE IT .. THANKS

SIGNING NICOLE


	8. Breakfast sercets

Molly POV

...

" Hey Mikey can you hand me that plate ? " I ask Mikey as I flip the pancake on the other side of the sizzling pan .

" Sure thing Moll " He answer as he grab a plate from the cover , then held it , as if it was a freebie .

" Head up !" I heard him yell before the plate came fly . I giggle as I lift my finger and point it at the plate . It froze I laugh as I retrieve the plate and put it on the counter beside me .

" Thanks " I thanked him as I resume cooking the pancakes .

Mikey and I been up for a while now , this morning Mikey woke me up say he couldn't sleep and wanted to see if I would hang out with him and keep him company . So we been up trying to think of something to do . Until Mikey suggested we could maybe cook breakfast knowing the other would be up soon .

" Okay the bacon in the oven , how you doing Molly ?" Mikey check on me as he set the timer .

" Almost done " I said as I set the pancake on the pile of pancakes .

" Now next the eggs , scramble or sunning up " he ask while he open the fridge .

" scramble " I said as I finish the last pancake .

" scramble it is " Mikey said as he put in the eggs .

...

Donnie POV

I was in my room , sleeping until I heard someone talking from the kitchen . I figure Mikey was in the kitchen making breakfast like he usually do until I hear Molly with him . I wasn't going back to sleep so I decide to see what the two were doing . I walk out of my bedroom to the kitchen's curtain like door holding it up a little to get a peak .

" Now next the eggs , scramble or sunup " Mikey ask while he open the fridge door .

" Scramble " Molly said as she appear to be at making pancakes and putted the one she made on her pile .

" scramble it is " said my little brother as he threw the eggs in the fry pan .

I smiling think my brother first time cooking , man the kitchen was trash it look like a bomb of brown slim everywhere . It must have took us a month for the kitchen to finally be clean .

" Done " Molly said as she start rub her hands off on her Jeans .

" Hey , I'm going to start setting the table and Don-nie if you want you can help too "Molly continue , then look in my direction .

What I thought to myself , she saw me ?

" how you know I was there ? " I ask as I walk out of shadow .

" Hey that for another day " Molly said as she moving the plates of pancake to the table .

" Morning guys " Nicky said as she walk in .

Then Molly look up and said " oh hey sis " .

" morning Nicky " I greet her .

" morning Donnie " Nicky said with a warmly smile .

Man she pretty , with her big eye , their like diamonds I thought .

...

Mikey POV

" Morning guys " Nicky said as she walk in the room .

" oh hey sis " . Molly said as she was put some thing on the table .

" morning Nicky " Donnie said as he look like funny he look the like as the day we meet April he is ... No wait does Donnie like Nicky . I totally going to get at him for this later I chuckle to myself.

" morning Donnie " Nicky said with smile .

After that we all started setting the table until Leo and Raph walk in the kitchen .

" Morning " Leo said as he sat down with grumpy Raph following him into the chair next to him .

Before long me and Molly had a everthing on the table then I yell " Dig in " as I stuff eggs in my mouth .

I turn to Molly she sat happily eat I smiled glad I have Molly around I mean the other can be so boring . Leo alway train or meditate , Donnie usually work on one of his machine , and Raph is just Raph . But now I have to new best friends Nicky and Molly . What more a turtle can ask for .

Sorry if I been taking so long I can't decide what I want in my story and for grammar I did this by myself I haven't heard from Annie-chan in a long time I just hope you like it .


	9. Meeting April

Hey Reader I hope you like it , um I'm love to make a special message . To BubbleEwa Thank you and yes I am going to have more stuff as the story grows . And Funny thing I did make a Chapter of them meeting April but I could find it . So I had to look everywhere but here it is and I hope you like it .

On with the story

Meeting April

Nicole POV

Right now I'm in the living with Leo , Mikey and Molly . Just watching Mikey and Molly playing some silly video game . While growing up my sister love video game she would come home everyday and run to the tv to play video games and play for hour . So this is no surprise

" Almost got it " Molly said as she click the game controller crazy .

" What are you talk I almost got it you are nowhere near it " Mikey argued as he click anyway .

" Then what this " My sister said with a smirk , before she click a single button on the controller , then the game started flashing different color and said player 2 won .

" No fair ! " Mikey said in defeated .

I turn to Leo who was chuckling to himself .

" I want a rematch " Mikey challenging my sister .

" Game on " Molly said then the game started up again .

...

April POV

I'm been so busy this weekend , I mean I had Science club , my history project , and had a big math test , plus a huge pile of homework . So I haven't heard from the guy this whole week . So I thought I would pay a visit .

As I walking towards the lair , I could heard Mikey laughing and play his video games . Finally after I got to the entrance I said " Hi guys " .

...

Nicky POV

" No ! , why ? " The drama king cry as his little character die from my evil little sister .

" Hey you ask for it " molly said in defense .

" she does have a point " I pointed out .

Then that when I heard someone said " Hey guys "

" Oh Hey April " Mikey said

...

April POV

" Oh Hey April " Mikey said as I walk into Pitt to find two girls .

One look to be around 13 - 14 . And the other one look to be about my age and I don't know where but she look familiar .

" oh hi , my name April " I introduce myself then the older one stood up and said

" Well it's very nice to meet you April , my name Nicole and this is my little sister Molly "

Where have I seen her before ? why is it seen so familiar ?

" Do you I know you from somewhere? " I ask her .

" I don't think so " she said

"Wait aren't in Mrs . Jewett four periods class " I ask her as I starting to remember her .

" Yeah aren't you that shy girl that sat in the back of the class who no one talk to . I never see you hang out with anyone " I continued

" Yeah that was me " Nicole said softly as I lower my head. Now everyone had their eyes on her even Molly . I could tell I must hit a sensitive spot because she look uncomfortable .

" Sorry I shouldn't have said that " I apologize feeling bad .

" It okay I was just go through something and didn't know who to trust no more . " She said as her eyes start to water .

" So what happen no one seen you two in school for days . " I ask them

" The Krrang destroy our home ." Molly said she hug her bigger sister .

" What !? , Why ?" I ask confused I mean the Krrang not just anyone get on their most wanted list . They wouldn't risk it if it wasn't worth it . So they must be important if the krrang want them

" Um because of this " Nicky said before she point my finger her sister hair leaf her hair as if she was falling . I have to admit it was funny .

" How many time do I have to tell you I hate when you do that " My sister yelled/ whined

" But that what make it funny " Nicole said that follow with a laugh see Molly trying to pull her hair down . Nicole finally thought she had a enough so she let it go of her hair , and it cover her whole face . Me and the other start laughing at Molly , as she tries to get the hair out of her .

Soon as the laughter die down , I turn to her " So you two have powers " I ask her .

" Yeah , that why the Krrang have been trying to get us for years " Nicole answer .

" Years ?" April ask

" We been running from the Krrang for as long as I can remember " Molly added

" So what Molly's powers ? " April ask

" I can freeze time and things " Molly answer

" See" Molly said with a smirk on her face . What is she up to I ask myself and look over to Nicole who look to be asking the same question .

" Mikey guess what " Molly ask Mikey .

"What ? " Mikey ask

" This " she said before she froze Mikey in place .

"See , Leo go get me a black marker I got some drawing to do " Molly ask

" Okay but I want in " he said as runs to the other room and back with two marker .

" more the merrier " she laugh as Leo hand her a marker .

I done it 12: 16 am at my home so I really not wanting to check so it that . Um I hope it okay .


End file.
